My Storm Thief Sequal
by dancething247
Summary: This is my first fan fiction it is written as a sequal to Christ Wooding's Storm Thief. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Storm Thief

My sequel to Storm Thief

Chapter One

Rail, Moa, and the rest of Kilatas had been traveling the seas for days on end with no food and only the dirty water to quench their thirsts. Rail and Moa had been suffering from heat exhaustion for quite some time now. They lived day by day with the constant threat of death. Kittiwake gave all her heart and soul into attempting to rescue her entire city.

Rail wakens complaining that he is tired of being tired. He focuses his gaze upon the horizon and sees nothing other than land. Is this real? Or more likely than not a mirage? Nope! Rail and Kilatas had faced their struggles and had finally arrived at dry land.

Rail shook Moa fiercely, "Moa! Moa! We're here! We're here! We have finally broken free of Orokos! No more Bane! No more CHAOS!"

Moa awoke in startle, "Wha … What!?!"

"Moa we made it! Orokos is gone! We're free!" Rail exclaimed.

The boat approached the small island. It laid in the middle of nowhere, a perfect circle, and one hundred miles in diameter. It had the vision of a quiet peaceful refuge, but what lies inside is even more chaotic than that of Orokos. In the jungle mass of trees and vines lie a small nature trice, bent upon the savage death of any trespassers.

Vago crawled the dirt ground in suspicion of his surroundings. Vago had already run into the strange tribe that inhabits the island. With his encounter Vago had escaped the rope trap and cauldron of boiling water. He had no idea that his only friends were about to enter the island. Not only the island, but the danger of the isolated island.

The group pulled up to the sandy beach not expecting the greeting they would get. The tribe had sensed the presence of their visitors. They were at the beach. "Ungra meketa punta," the tribe chanted repeatedly. Kilatas being unfamiliar with the language assumed that this phrase was their greeting. But soon the team of survivors was in a claustrophobic cage awaiting their death.

In came the sprinting golem. Wide eyed and open mouthed stood Rail, Moa, and the rest of Kittiwake. Vago nearly wiped out half the trice attempting to free the small amount of prisoners. The cage was destroyed by Vago's sharp claws letting the prisoners escape and leaving the tribal peoples in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Vago you're alive! I can't believe this! I can't belive you found us! I can't believe this!" Moa spat this while wrapping her arms around her old friend. Rail just sat in the background unwilling to interrupt this reaquaintance.

Stunned at her reaction Bago returned the stunned reaction as he lead Rail and Moa back to his camp.

"How sis you know where we were?' Moa asked questioningly.

" I heard you and the rest of Kilatas screaming for mercy. I also heard the tribe's chant from the beach," Vago responded, "Are you hungry?"

"YES!!" Moa and Rail exclaimed in unison.

" I have this yellow fruit, and this green leafy vegetable."

"You mean you've collected bananas and cabbage," Rail retorted.

"He wouldn't know what they are. He's lived off of aethar his entire life," Moa stated in Vago's defense.

"If you lived of aethar, than why would you waste your energy looking for food?" Rail asked in a mocking tone.

" I thought they might be useful. Like you, I haven't been outside of the city before."

The three acquaintances fell asleep to the sound of a crackling fire and the calls of unfamiliar animals.

The bright sun was still unfamiliar to Kittiwake. He and the remainder of Kilatas were desperate for food. They had already lost twenty citezins the night before, unaware of their whereabouts or the whereabouts of Rail and Moa.

Half of the group left in search of food, while the other half stayed with Kittiwake in attempt to build a shelter.

Vago lead Rail and Moa towards the water source of the island. A beautiful waterfall came to view.

" Oh my goodness Rail, look how beautiful."

" Yea, its alright," was Rails reply.

Rail and Moa sat relaxed for a bit until they heard a rustling noise in the bushes. What could it be? Perhaps the island tribe?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Out of the bushes came one of the Kilatas citizens. He also had a look of fear, matching that of Rail and Moa.

"What do you want?!" Vago growled.

The man responded, "I was sent by Kittiwake to locate food."

Vago had recognized the man. He had been one of the guards that tried to stop Vago from leaving the city.

A few moments time it takes the former guard to recognize the large golem.

"Wait! I know who… or what you are. You're that worthless golem that came to the city with those two kids … You must be the kids! Ah, wait until Kittiwake hears of this!" The guard burst out.

Vago became infuriated by this outburst of recognition.

"If you tell Kittiwake our location, than I will make sure you never see another happy day in your life!" Vago screamed at the top of his lungs.

Wide eyed, the citizen ran the opposite way in fear.

"Do you really believe threatening that guy will keep him from telling Kittiwake?" Rail asked sarcastically.

"No, but it kept him off our backs for a couple minutes while we plan our escape."

"C'mon we better get out of here then!" Moa exclaimed. The trio left; creeping through the mass of trees, looking for a refuge in which no one would be able to discover them.

Moa looked at Rail. She whispered, "I love you!"

While in speech, Vago had accidentally dropped a rock he has been carrying to clear a path. Rail hadn't heard Moa express her emotions.

"What!?!" Rail asked.

"Never mind. It wasn't that important."


End file.
